<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violets by PsychedelicShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185120">Violets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips'>PsychedelicShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is given a bouquet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan? What's all this for?” Virgil opens his door to see a bouquet of assorted purple flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Logan cleared his throat. “It has come to my attention that I hold romantic feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what?” It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t hear him- no, Logan spoke with perfect enunciation as always. It was simply that he couldn’t believe that Logan reciprocated Virgil’s long-hidden love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize if this is sudden or you do not share this attraction, but I went to Roman for advice, and this is what he told me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Virgil hugged him tightly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>